This invention relates to a hinged pilot device door and bracket assembly of an electrical enclosure allowing for removal of the door from the enclosure.
Electrical enclosures containing electrical devices and connections require convenient access thereto for ease of wiring at the assembly point and ease of maintenance and trouble shooting in the field. Such access can be provided by a swing-away door over an access opening. However, it is also desireable to provide the ability to allow the door to rotate from a closed position to an open position and vise versa, while allowing for the separate removal of the door from the electrical enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,027 discloses a load center having an enclosure provided with a back wall and a swingable access door, a bus panel secured within the enclosure and a plurality of circuit breakers mounted to the bus panel for switching power between an electrical utility and an auxiliary power source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,626 discloses an access panel assembly with a door and multi-functional frame which prevents sagging and warping of the door from the frame, and which is more safely and easily installed in both new and existing building structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,135 discloses that an enclosure for electrical or electronic devices having components requiring periodic adjustment is provided with an access opening to the adjustments for the components including a hinged attachable door for closing and sealing the access opening.
An access door for an electrical enclosure is disclosed. The access door comprises a hinge mechanism extending from the access door, the hinge mechanism defining an aperture including a support surface within the aperture, a flange extending from the enclosure and engaged within the aperture wherein the flange makes contact with the support surface when the door is in a fully open position to support the access door against the force of gravity.